A Vey Destiel Holiday(au)
by The Little Cas who loves food
Summary: updates every few days after every holiday Follows Dean as he celebrates holidays with his boyfriend.
1. A Very Destiel Christmas

**A Very Destiel Christmas**

When I pulled into the driveway of the small house that Sam and I live in the light flurry of snow that was falling turned into a sheet of snow. I smiled at the sight, put Baby into park, and patted her affectionately as I grabbed a small bag of Christmas decorations that Sam forced me to go buy for him.

Upon opening the door and setting the stuff down Sam popped his head out of his small bedroom where he was probably reading...whatever he likes to read. "Sammy. I got your shit." I called to him as he came over to inspect my handy work. His eyes glowed as soon as he opened the bag. God, I will never understand Sam's fascination with the holiday as we almost never celebrated as a kid. After mom and dad died Christmas was kind of ruined for me and Bobby never did anything really special for it.

"This is great, Dean. Now we just need a tree. Maybe we can get one later today?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It is snowing like crazy out there so I might not be able to drive anywhere"

At the word snow Sam stopped listening and ran to the window. "SNOW!" I shook my head and chuckled. "How old are you? I could have sworn you were nineteen but now you appear to be an overgrown four-year old."

If Sam heard me he showed no signs. He was still staring out at the snow. "We need to have a snowball fight." He finally whispered excitedly.

My smile grow to a huge cocky one. A snowball fight at the first snow was always a Winchester tradition. "Oh you are on, bitch." I yelled grabbing my coat and gloves

"Jerk"

We rushed out into the snow like the overgrown four-year olds we were inside and fell right into the fight.

Halfway through we were cold with faces and glove full of snow and hands so frozen we couldn't throw straight. This is how I ended up accidentally hitting Castiel as he walked by with groceries.

Castiel was friend who started to become friends with us because he was in the same senior classes as Sam and then the same college He was only a year older than Sam but he became friends with the both of us eventually. He had the bluest of eyes and black hair that was always messy. I harbored a small crush on him.

Hitting him with a snowball caused him to drop the bags and so like the nice gentleman I am, I rushed to help. "Hey, Cas. Sorry about that. Can I...um help?"

Castiel turned his blue eyes on me. "Hello, Dean." His voice was rough with the right amount of deepness to make it sexy. I almost sighed but opted out to actually helping him with the mess I made.

Cas just took the one package I managed to pick up from me with no comment. "Good thing nothing was breakable" He sounded like he was joking but you could never tell with Cas because he was ever so serious.

"Was that a joke?" I asked with a smile.

"I believe it was, yes." He straightened up with the bags and glanced at Sam who stood behind me awkwardly. "Hello Sam. Did you tell Dean about how Michael invited you two for Christmas dinner?"

Even though Cas was part of our mini family we have not yet met the Novaks even though they lived down the street in a mansion. All I knew is the parents liked to travel the world and Cas had a lot of siblings that never went with them. This meant that Michael as the oldest Novak was in charge whenever they were gone. The mere fact that Michael was the one who invited us let me guess that the parents were not coming home for Christmas this year.

At Castiel's question I glared at Sam but I was really wearing a huge grin.

"I forgot. It started snowing and so..."he gestured towards the snow around us as if Cas could not see it himself.

"You are dead." I muttered to Sam before lobbing a huge ball of snow at him. It hit him in the face and with a proud smile I turned back to Cas but he was already gone and I felt my smile fall. My head jerked forward as Sam's answering snowball hit me.

A few hours later with snow all over our bodies and frozen as an icicle we stumbled into the heat of the house. The snow was too deep to go get a tree and the snow plow had not come yet so I peeled off my layers and fell onto the couch.

"Whew. That was fun."

In answer Sam plopped on the armrest by my head looking at his cell phone.

"Hey. That reminds me." I sat up enough to lean on my forearm. "Is Jess coming when we pick out the tree?"

Jess was Sam's girlfriend who also had a thing for Christmas and trees. She also apparently had a thing for really big four-year olds as well.

"Yeah. I am telling her we can't tonight."

I nodded and leaned back with my eyes closed and my arm behind my head as a dozed off.

I woke up the next morning with a blanket over me and the smell of burning pancakes in the air.

"SAM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE FOOD?!" I called towards the kitchen.

He came out with a plate and an apron tied around him. "You weren't awake and I was hungry. You should know better than to let me cook." He set the plate on my lap and handed me a fork.

I sat up rubbing my sleepy eyes as I did so. "There was cereal."

"Yeah but who eats cereal on Christmas Eve."

That jerked me fully awake. It was Christmas Eve. Tomorrow I would met Castiel's family.

"Tree!" I yelped suddenly. "We need a tree."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. The snow plow came so I called Jess. She will be here an hour to go."

Sure enough an hour later Jess showed up and we were ready to go get a stupid Christmas tree.

The whole way there Jess and Sam chatted annoyingly in the backseat as I navigated the icy road towards the nearby tree farm. Once there I let Jess and Sam basically run wild while they went to pick out the best tree they could find.

Staring after their retreating bodies I went to follow them when I heard Cas.

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

I whirled around hoping I looked presentable enough for Cas (which was stupid because Cas doesn't even care what he looks like. Why would he care what I looked like?)

"C-cas!" You look like an idiot Dean. What are you doing? "Sam and I wanted a tree and we...we brought Jess."

I felt like I was melting in his gaze as Cas stared at me. "Anna is the one who dragged me out." He finally said.

I nodded not wanting to stumble over my words again. The staring continued awkwardly.

Within seconds I found myself looking at Castiel's lips imagining what they would feel like against mine. They looked so soft with a slight chap and I found myself with an urge to kiss this boy.

I leaned forward when I heard my name called by Sam. I jerked my eyes away from his lips and looked away. I was sure I had a deep blush after the thoughts I just had of making out with Cas.

"Uh…excuse me."I muttered before all out almost running towards where Sam and Jess gushed over a huge tree.

"We found one."

I nodded and brought one of the people who worked here to help us load it on top of the Impala so I could take it home.

As he did so I glanced around to see if I can see Cas again before leaving but he was nowhere in sight.

Once we got home and decorated the tree I ran down the hall to grab a bundle of newspaper funny wrapped gifts. Wrapping the gifts in the comic sections of newspapers has always been my own mini tradition. I carried down all the gifts from their hiding and set under the tree. As I finished setting them up I saw that Sam had the same idea.

"Hey Sammy. Want to continue a Winchester tradition?" I asked.

"What tradition?"

"Opening the gifts for each other on Christmas eve." I said as I grabbed the gift with my name on it from Sam.

Sam stood there confused before sitting by Jess and handing her a wrapped box. "We've never done that before."

"Yeah well...we can have a new tradition." I handed him the gifts for him and Jess and ripped into mine.

Inside a box was a book on 'mythological' creatures and how to kill each one. It also held a pretty nice silver knife.

I heard a sound and turned to find Sam staring at his gift. I got him a leather notebook so he can write down his own journal like dad did.

I turned to Jess to see her smile at the leather necklace with the protection charm on it that I got for her. Sam got her a book on...I don't know. "Thank you, Dean and Sam. You shouldn't have." she muttered.

"Hey Jess. You are part of the family now. Family doesn't end in blood."

"Yeah but I didn't bring your guys gifts over."

"Who cares?" Sam sighed as he leaned into her. "Bring them tomorrow."

I smiled and turned to give them a little privacy and put my new stuff on the couch side table. I glanced at the tree to make sure I got all the stuff out of hiding along the way.

There was Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and Ash but I didn't see Castiel.

"Wait. I left Castiel's gift upstairs"

I could feel Sam's stare but I ignored it as I ran down the hall to grab it.

After a quick search of my room I found in it my messy underwear door. I sighed and muttered a quick thanks to Cas even though he had nothing to do with it and ran back out into the room.

"There. Now all the gifts are under the tree." I said as I set it beside the rest of them.

I glanced at Sam but he was still snuggled with Jess on the couch.

"Hey um...I am going to give you guys some privacy so you can stay up as long as you want and stuff. I am going on a drive."

I grabbed my keys, coat, and winter hat before going out the door without a bye from Sam. He gets like this when he is with Jess.

I was about to get in the car when I heard a noise behind me. I turned to see Cas bundled in more clothes than I ever saw him wear before.

"Cas?" I was surprised.

"Hello Dean." His voice was muffled by a scarf making it hard to hear him. Without thinking I reached out a grabbed the red cloth planning to remove it from his face.

I could still see Castiel's eyes and I saw the confusion in them. Instead of answering I just pointed to the car. "Get in. Let's go somewhere"

We ended up at the local ice skating rink. I have never been ice skating before but I liked to come here for some peace and quiet as I watched the happy faces enjoy themselves.

"Dean, what are we doing at the rink?"

I glanced over at Cas on the bench beside me with my mind a storm of emotions.

The urge to kiss Cas was back stronger than ever before but I was conflicted. I wanted to kiss him but I didn't want to ruin my friendship with him.

It was a game of tug of war against myself. Each side wanted to be the winner and the whole time I stared at Cas.

Finally I leaned forward slowly with Cas watching. My hand reached towards his cheek as my head tilted.

The kiss was exactly what I imagined plus more. His lips were soft against mine and tasted sweet. This close I could smell the nice smell of his aftershave and I was about to pull away when Cas started kissing me back.

Finally, I actually did pull away to find a blush creeping up Castiel's face. His eyes were wide and he looked like he just had a rush. The sight caused me to smile. This was the best moment of my life or so I thought.

Then Cas whispered in a husky voice the new best moment of my life. "I love you, Dean." I could now die happy.

Cas and I stayed at the rink for hours sitting there talking and kissing until I had to go home.

"Sam would be worrying about me."

We left and I dropped Cas off at home before heading inside where Sam was watching Doctor Who.

"Hey, Dean! You're back. How was the ride?"

I smiled and I could feel a blush creeping up. "Good."

His brow furrowed. "Did something happen? You look different. Happier."

I tried to sound casual. "Nope. Just a drive. Now if you excuse me I am tired so night."

I left Sam to marathon his show as I went to relive mine. I feel asleep happy that night.

The next morning was Christmas and even though we knew Santa had not come (as he isn't real) Sam still rushed into my room to wake me up.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, DEAN!" He threw a sweater at my head.

I sat up with sleep still in my eyes and held up the sweater for inspection.

It was green with snowflakes and trees. In other words it was what the world called an ugly Christmas sweater even if it wasn't ugly at all.

Sighing, I shrugged on the sweater and went to grab some pants.

"Cas called last night." Sam started. At the mention of Castiel's name my head jerked up, a smile curled my lips, and a blush spread its way across my cheeks. I silently cursed myself for being such a teenage girl as I wish that Sam didn't see.

When I turned around to check I found the Sam had his back to me so I could get dressed. Thank you, Sam.

"He said we can come over any time we want." The boy continued.

I grabbed my keys on the way out of my bedroom.

"Great. Get in the car."

"Where are we going?" God. Sam was like a puppy. You dangle the keys and he is at your feet drooling all over you.

"We can't go over to the Novak's house and not have a gift for anyone except Cas. Let's get them gifts. And some newspaper for me to wrap it with."

Sam jumped in the car happily then.

Two hours later we pulled back into the drive way with candy for everyone and gifts. I also was wearing an elf hat while Sam was wearing what I called moose ears but he insisted were reindeer antlers. (Sam begged me to buy them.)

"Let's get wrapping."

I grabbed the newspaper with the bag of gifts and ran inside as Sam followed me with a roll of normal Christmas wrapping paper. He was pretty boring that way.

In just ten minutes all the stuff was wrapped and Sam had wrapping paper on his head like pieces of confetti. That kid was just weird.

We decided then to finally go over there and meet these Novaks. Thus I switched the elf hat to an entire Santa outfit complete with a red sack to put the gifts that Sam bullied me into buying for myself.

I quickly shoved all the gifts in the sack and glared at Sam. "You are going to die." I growled.

In answer Sam just laughed.

With the bag on my back and embarrassment showing on my face we walked down the long driveway and knocked on the door.

Cas answered his eyes warming as he saw me. "Dean." He was blushing and quickly turned to Sam "Sam. Come in."

We stepped inside and I dropped the bag off by the huge tree in the corner of the living room.

The whole family sat on the couches playing board games and having a grand time but as soon as we walked in they shut up.

"Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Samanderiel, Anna, and Balthazar meet the Winchesters." Cas muttered to his siblings.

"Sorry, but your name is Lucifer?" I questioned a tall blond guy with cold eyes.

"Yes. But I go by Luce or Luke most of the time."

Another blond guy, this one short with longer hair was looking at Sam with what I can only describe a flirtatious look. "I prefer Gabe." He smiled and stuck a piece of candy in his mouth.

"I go by 'Mandriel." A brown hair boy muttered.

"Balth." The sandy haired one stood up. "I go by Balth."

Cas, Michael, Luce, Gabe, 'Mandriel, Balthazar, and Anna. Where did the parents get these names?

Michael stood up and disappeared into what I guessed was the kitchen as the unbearable smell of food wafted out of the room.

The rest of the family stared at me. This was officially awkward.

I walked over to Cas wanting to kiss him but not wanting to in front of his family who may not approve of his boyfriend. Behind me Sam got to know the flirty Gabe and I heard laughter.

Slowly the rest of the family (except Michael as he was still in the kitchen) warmed up to us and it actually became fun learning about the new friends of mine.

Finally Michael came into the living room wearing an apron and wielding a sharp knife." Dinner is served." He announced.

We all rushed into the kitchen at once and sat down in front of a mighty fine looking turkey.

Even though it was not Thanksgiving, Michael started with a prayer about what he was thankful for this holiday season. After him went Luce and I realized that it would go around the table before we got to eat.

Gabe went saying he was thankful for candy. Then Sam being thankful for his family and the food. 'Mandriel and Anna went and Balth and then it was my turn. At once they all turned towards me.

"Uh..." I was nervous. What if I said the wrong thing? "Well I am thankful for...uh..." Underneath the table I felt a hand grab mine. Cas was giving me an idea what to say. I smiled. "I am thankful for Cas. My uh...boyfriend."

Cas smiled. "I am thankful for you too, Dean."

Across the table I heard Sam. "I fucking knew it."

Then I heard Luce and Michael. "Pay up, Mike. We had a deal."

Sighing Michael held out a twenty dollar bill. The only two not doing anything were Anna who sat there smiling and 'Mandriel who was staring at the food wistfully.

Cas pulled me towards him and I leaned down to give him a kiss. Across the room I heard a wolf whistle-probably from Luce. I smiled.

The kiss was better than all the ones from yesterday and I realized I could never get enough of this. Each kiss from Cas would be my next favorite and I was addicted to the kisses. The only place left was the kiss under a vow of marriage and I promised myself that I would do that with this boy. And thus with Castiel's family all around and Christmas decorations on the walls, we kissed until I couldn't hold my breath. And then I proposed.


	2. A Very Destiel New Year

**A Very Destiel New Year**

"Hey, Dean. Why don't we throw a new year's eve party?"

It was a few days after Christmas and I was flipping through the channels on TV when Sam brought his great idea up.

"We can invite all our friends over. Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Jess, Lisa and Ben, The Novaks including your fiancé."

Even though I was the one who proposed to Cas on Christmas I shuddered at the word fiancé. I didn't like giving names to things that didn't need a name. Yes, technically Cas was my fiancé but can't we just say boyfriend. Fiancé made me sound all girly.

"Yeah, that is a great idea, Sam. Having Jess and Gabe in the room at once. Wonder which one you will decide to kiss."

I was teasing Sam but Sam stilled blushed at my words.

"There is nothing going on with me and Gabe." He kept insisting this over and over whenever I brought up the short Novak boy. I knew it was wrong though. I've seen the way they look at each other. Ever since they met on Christmas they seemed connected at the hip. I wouldn't be surprised if one day Sam came out as his boyfriend.

I knew it was wrong of me to think that. Sam was dating Jess for a couple of years now and I knew they had plans to get married when they go out of college. Nothing would really happen between Gabe and Sam. Sam was not going to break Jess's heart like that.

"What about you and Anna or Jo or even Lisa? You flirt with all them. How do you think Cas will feel at the party when you don't hang out with him because you are too busy flirting with girls?"

"Cas is my boyfriend. The others are just friends. He won't feel left out and I am not kissing anyone other than him."

Just then the door opened and I turned to see Cas with Gabe in tow. They acted like they lived here now.

"Did I hear the word kissing?' Gabe teased.

"Sam is thinking of throwing a New Year's Eve party."

Gabe perked up at that while Cas slid next to me on the couch and grabbed my hand.

"A new year's eve party here?' Great, now Sam had Cas critizing my house.

I glanced at the sweet handsome face next to mine. "What is wrong with my house? It has a nice charm." I muttered as I gave him as kiss.

"I agree with Cas." Great, now Gabe got to put in his opinion. "It is much too small."

I pulled away from Cas and jumped up. "Hey! It is the Winchester's party and we are having it right here. Who cares if it is small? It is home and the party need a homely place."

That was how I ended up standing by the door two days later greeting party guests as they came into the already crowed living room.

A small singsong voice sounded next to my ear. "I told you it was too small."

"Shut up, Gabe."

Finally the guests all arrived and I ran to check on Michael who I put in charge of the food. He was fucking great with food as far as I was concerned because his turkey was to die for. The only instruction I gave him when recruiting him for the job was to not let Sam helped. Unlike Michael, Sam's food was not to die for. His food caused you to die.

"I am just checking in." I said as I walked into the kitchen to find a beautiful selection of food staring at me including mini pies. I grabbed one of the pies and turned around to almost run into Castiel.

He smiled. "Hello, Dean. I was wondering where to got to."

"I was just in here sampling some of the delicious food your brother made." I held up the pie as if that explained everything.

"Well come here. I have had a lack of kisses all day."

I followed Cas into the room and put on some music. Almost at once everyone jumped up to dance. Well almost everyone as Gabe sat on the couch glaring at Sam who pulled Jess into a slow dance that did not match the song at all.

I brushed it off and turned to Cas. "May I have this dance?"

Cas smiled. "Absolutely. You can have any part of me. I am yours after all."

I pulled Cas into a dance where we just swayed back and forth. My lips brushing his and my hand running against the ring Cas wore from the proposal. Your brother is infatuated with Sam." I uttered as I nibbled on Cas's ear.

He shivered with pleasure. "He has a crush on him, yes. But infatuated, no. He knows Sam is taken."

"Sam plans on marring Jess after college."

"The Gabe will learn to deal. He can live with a broken heart."

I pulled away." Ouch. When did you get so cold?'

Cas pulled me closer to his warmth again. "When did you care so much about Gabe?"

I smiled my wolfish grin. He had me there. Gabe annoyed me in every way he could possibly annoy me. Too bad I will have to learn to live. He was my future brother-in0law after all.

The rest of the night passed in the same way. With me dancing and talking to Cas and eating food. There was a few times when I danced with others but it was only for one dance before I was returned to the boy of my dreams.

I quickly stopped worring about Gabe and even forgot we were in a room full of people. The only thing that mattered was the boy in my arms with his lips on mine.

Finally the time came when we switched the music for the New York Times square. It was 11:55. 2015 was coming soon but I didn't want to leave behind the month of December.

11:56. Only four more minutes. Another kiss and whisper from Cas.

11:57. Everyone was sitting now except me, Cas, and Gabe. They were alert with waiting.

11:58. Gabe squished into a spot beside Sam.

11:59. Only mere seconds left. I was nervous.

Then finally the countdown.

"10…9…8…7…6." I pulled Cas into a seat with me that was too small for the both of us. Cas decided to sit on my lap. "5…4…3…2…1!"

The room exploded in sound and happiness. "Happy new year." I whispered into Castiel's ear. All around me the couples were kissing. All except one and that didn't include Cas and me because I was pulling away from him to see this.

"Confetti! It's a parade." Cas yelled suddenly as confetti fell all around us. He just pulled a popper but I wasn't interested.

On the couch I saw Jess with a small smile and next to her sat Gabe and Sam making it. The first kiss of 2015.

Smiling to myself I pulled Cas closer so I can have my own first kiss of 2015.

"God, I could live with this." I muttered.

"Good thing you have to."


End file.
